HATE OR LOVE?
by Sitapumpkinelf
Summary: [REPOST FB]tanpa summary langsung baca dan Review aja ya JOYER KYUMIN/YAOI/CHAPTER 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**HATE OR LOVE?**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE, etc..**

** GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT **

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN IS SUNGMIN'S LOVE**

**SUNGMIN IS KYUHYUN'S LOVE**

**KYUMIN IS OUR LOVE~**

**SELF137 a.k.a sitapumpkinelf**

CHAPTER 1

Mobil mewah berwarna putih melesat membelah keramaian kota seoul yang tak pernah sepi. Mata obsidannya melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

'07.50'

"sedikit terlambat lebih menyenangkan" gumamnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajah yang bisa di katakan sempurna tersebut.

.

.

"murid-murid, hari ini adalah hari istimewa, hari ini akan ada murid baru yang baru mengikuti akselerasi kelas di sekolah lamanya. Jadi bersikap baiklah" wejangan guru tersebut membuat sebagian murid memutar matanya jengah, tapi banyak juga yang penasaran dengan murid tersebut. 'apa sebegitu jeniusnya kah?'

.

.

"maaf saya terlambat" suara bass milik namja berambut coklat ikal dengan sedikit memperlihatkan dahi putihnya muncul ditengah pembahasan materi guru. Membuat semua pasang mata tertuju kearah namja tampan tersebut.

'tampan' kesan pertama saat melihat namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"oh, kau murid baru itu?" tanya guru tersebut sambil menurunkan kacamata tebalnya. Sosok tersebut membungkukkan badannya sopan. "ne" senyuman merekah dibibir guru tersebut. "perkenalkan dirimu" namja tersebut memutar tubuhnya dan memandang seisi kelas.

"annyeonghaseyo, naneun Cho kyuhyun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian" perkenalan tersebut disertai dengan seringaian bukan senyuman. Tapi seringaian tersebut mampu membuat yeoja seisi kelas maupun uke bertekuk lutut padanya. Tatapan kagum terarah padanya kecuali satu orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kaca jendela disamping namja berkaca mata tersebut. Entah apa yang dilakukan.

.

.

"kyuhyun-ssi, ayo aku ajak kau berkeliling sekolah" ucap namja manis berpipi tirus dengan memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. "aku tidak minat. Lain kali saja" ucap kyuhyun cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang ia mainkan. Perkataan kyuhyun membuat namja manis tersebut merengut kecewa dan meninggalkan bangku kyuhyun dengan wajah murung.

"hey, dia itu uke termanis disini, kenapa kau menolak tawarannya?" bisikan seorang namja yang dikenal dengan gummy smilenya terdengar cukup jelas ditelinga kyuhyun. Ya lee hyukjae, chairmate baru kyuhyun disekolah barunya.

"huh, aku tak perduli. Aku memang tidak minat" dengusnya.

"hahaha, terserah kau saja. Kau ini aneh sekali" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya geli.

"hae-ah, aku tidak mengerti soal ini" suara lembut sungmin membuat kelas yang memang hanya diisi beberapa siswa saja terdengar begitu jelas. Namja yang dipanggil 'hae-ah' atau lebih di kenal dengan lee donghae menoleh kearah sungmin. Ia berjalan mendekati sungmin yang sedang menggigiti gemas pensil malang tersebut. "ini, susah sekali" ucapnya sambil menggeser buku bertuliskan Matematika kearah donghae. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi putus asa sungmin yang terlihat manis meski kacamata tebal dengan tatanan rambut model 'dulu' menghiasi penampilannya. Ya, sungmin lebih dikenal dengan sebutan nerd.

"sini, kemarikan pensilmu"

"jangan langsung dikerjakan, ini harus diubah dulu" tangannya bergerak lincah dinote yang disediakan sungmin. Namja tersebut membenahi kacamatanya dan memperhatikan dengan serius, tapi tetap saja otaknya tidak sinkron dengan penjelasan dari donghae.

"sudah, apa kau sudah mengerti?"

sungmin melirik donghae dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia meremas tangannya resah.

"arraseo, nanti kita belajar lagi ne?" senyuman indah donghae sunggingkan melihat sungmin yang telah dianggap sahabatnya dengan malu menggelengkan kepalanya. "mianhe, hae-ah" lirih sungmin merasa bersalah. Bukan pertama kalinya donghae mengajarinya pelajaran eksak yang sangat menyengsarakannya. Tapi dengan sabarnya donghae mengajarinya meski ia tak pernah mengerti sedikitpun.

"dasar bodoh" ucapan sarkasitis kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyahut. Membuat donghae dan sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang bertempat duduk 2 bangku dibelakangnya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya donghae tak terima. Sementara sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Malu? Tentu saja. Di ejek 'bodoh' oleh murid yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya disekolah ini membuatnya sangat malu.

"tak ada, hanya saja dia begitu bodoh haha" eunhyuk yang diberada di samping kyuhyun hanya berani melihat tanpa ikut menanggapi.

"jangan bicara sembarangan"

"itu faktanya"

"kau!"

"hae-ah" suara lembut sungmin dan pegangan tangan sungmin dilengannya berhasil menoleh sambil menatap sungmin penuh tanya. Tapi sungmin hanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan donghae untuk bersikap tenang.

"cih"

.

.

.

TBC or END?


	2. Chapter 2

**HATE OR LOVE?**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE, etc..**

** GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT **

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN IS SUNGMIN'S LOVE**

**SUNGMIN IS KYUHYUN'S LOVE**

**KYUMIN IS OUR LOVE~**

**SELF137 a.k.a sitapumpkinelf**

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya

"kyuhyun-ssi, aku...ingin mengajakmu ke kantin" lagi, namja manis bernama Kim ryeowook kembali mencoba mendekati namja yang tiba-tiba populer setelah 1 hari kedatangannya. Kyuhyun menatap ryeowook sekilas sebelum berucap "baiklah, aku mau" senang bukan kepalang si namja manis tersebut, siapa yang tak kenal kim ryeowook? Uke manis yang sangat populer dikalangan seme yang mempunyai senyum menggemaskan dan suara yang sangat indah. Bahkan ia pernah mengikuti perlombaan menyanyi tingkat nasional dan berhasil mendapat juara pertama.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului ryeowook yang masih bersemu ditempatnya. "kau jadi tidak?" tanya kyuhyun yang mendapati ryeowook hanya diam ditempat. "ah, ne" ia sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah lebar kyuhyun. "huh, aku ditinggal sendirian" gumam eunhyuk. #poorHyukie

.

.

"hae-ah, aku tidak mau wortel!" namja berkacamata itu menyumpit potongan wortel dan mengarahkannya kepada donghae. Tapi dengan cepat donghae menarik mangkuknya dan menyembunyikan mangkuknya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"YA! Donghae-ah!" kesal, sungmin kesal melihat donghae menolak wortel tersebut. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hehehe, kau harus makan wortel karena wortel baik untuk matamu" naseha donghae sambol menarik kacamata sungmin.

Tepat pada saat kacamata tersebut terlepas, sosok namja tampan dengan namja manis yang mengikutinya menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terarah fokus pada sosok namja 'nerd' tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam, hanya saja ada sebuah getaran yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya melihat mata hitam legam tanpa penghalang apapun tersebut, "hae-ah kembalikan, uh kau menyebalkan" ucapnya setelah meraih kacamata yang selalu menemaninya itu, ia memakainya sambil bibir yang terus mempout lucu. "aku bukan kelinci yang harus makan wortel ikan amis, wek" sungmin mehrong. Puas sekali ia mengatai donghae dengan sebutan ikan amis.

"ya! Kelinci gembul, beraninya kau mengataiku. Sini kau!" mendengar ucapan donghae sungmin dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan donghae, "hahahaa.. Kejar aku ikan amis wekk" sungmin mehrong kearah donghae. Dalam hati donghae senang melihat keceriaan sungmin, "ya! Awas kau kalau ketangkap kugelitiki kau sampai menangis kelinci gembul" donghae mengejar sungmin, tapi sungmin lebih cepat dri donghae dan mereka pun kejar-kejaran diarea kantin yang disaksikan oleh berbagai pasang mata.

Brukk

"ah" suara ringisan sungmin terdengar saat merasakan tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tubuh siapa entah ia tak tahu,

sedangkan sosok satunya tengah menganga melihat jas sekolahnya basah terkena tumpahan jus yang tadinya ia bawa. Tak jauh beda dengan sosok tersebut, sosok namja manis bernama ryeowook juga menganga melihat kejadian tersebut. "apa yang kau lakukan!" suara keras tersebut membuat sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa korbannya. 'kyuhyun'

"j..jus..mu tu..tumpah" perkataan konyol sungmin membuat kyuhyun tambah geram. Sedangkan namja manis disamping kyuhyun menatap tidak suka kepada sungmin.

Donghae, orang yang masih berada tak jauh dari sungmin menatap sungmin sulit diartikan.

"apa kau bodoh?! Kenapa kau berlarian di kantin hah!" semprotan dari kyuhyun membuat sungmin menundukkan kepalanya bersalah.

"maafkan aku kyuhyun-ssi, aku tak sengaja sungguh, maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"cih" kyuhyun mendecih.

SRET

"ini, kau cuci sampai bersih" ia melempar jas basah tersebut kearah wajah sungmin.

"ya! Dia sudah minta maaf. Ada apa denganmu!" donghae terlihat tak terima melihat sosok baru itu menginjak harga diri sahabatnya. "mwo? Kau mau membelanya? Membela namja nerd ini, hahhaa lucu sekali" ucapan kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya geram dengan segera ia menarik kerah kyuhyun dan bersiap memukulnya.

"hae-ah, hentikan! Aku yang salah. Biar aku yang mencuci jasnya, sudah. Kita dilihat banyak orang, lebih baik kita pergi saja" ia menarik tangan donghae tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari sang empu. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat dari 2 pasang mata yang saling melemparkan death glare.

.

.

.

"kau tak harus mencucinya hyung"

"ani, aku yang salah. Aku harus mengembalikannya bersih seperti semula" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca tapi tetap senyuman terpasang diwajahnya. Tapi donghae merasa itu hanya senyuman palsu sungmin. Sukup lama ia mengenal sungmin dan cukup paham pula ia arti dari semua senyuman seorang Lee sungmin.

"menangislah" tangannya meraih kepala sungmin dan menaruhnya kedalam pelukannya.

Tak ada penolakan, tak ada isakan tapi ia merasakan jasnya basah dah tubuh yang ia rengkuh bergetar.

"begitu lebih baik" ucapnya.

hari ketiga kyuhyun disekolah barunya, 'nothing special' di benaknya.

"kyuhyun-ssi, ini jasmu, mianhe untuk kemarin. Aku sungguh minta maaf" 'expect this one'

kyuhyun menarik kasar jasnya dan memakainya dengan elegan. Sungmin masih setia dengan sikap menunduknya. Tanpa satu patah katapun ia melenggang meninggalkan sungmin yang diam di tempatnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. 'dia dingin sekali' batin sungmin.

.

.

.

"min hyung, kau sudah datang?" ucap donghae girang melihat sungmin telah datang. Tapi senyumannya sedikit mengendur saat melihat raut wajah sungmin yang bisa dikatakan 'murung'

brukk

pantat berisi sungmin mendarat dibangku persis disebelah donghae yang menatapnya heran.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanyanya sambil mengusap surai kehitaman sungmin.

Takk

"aku sedang kesal hae-ah!" ia menyentak tangan donghae dan membuat sang empu terkaget. "hey, kau kesal kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap mata teduh sahabatnya lalu mengalihkanya lagi.

"tadi, aku mengembalikan jas milik kyuhyun-ssi..." donghae menatap sungmin lekat. "tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan.. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja" lanjutnya dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"dasar tidak tahu terima kasih" ucapnya dengan sedikit lebih keras, dibarengi dengan lirikan sinis donghae. Merasa tersindir namja tampan yang duduk tak jauh dari donghae melirik dengan mata tajam lalu mendecih sambil melanjut permainan yang ia pause beberapa detik yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia mendengar dengan seksama percakapan dua namja tersebut, dan ia tidak menyangka kalau namja 'nerd' tersebut sangat tidak menyukai aksinya. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya toh dia bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Hening, hanya satu suara yang berani memecah keheningan tersebut, seongsaenim. Ya, karena ini adalah jam pelajaran. Siapa yang berani berbicara saat guru terkiller menerangkan materinya didepan kelas.

"baiklah, hari ini saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan matematika kalian minggu lalu"

"kim ryeowook, kau dapat 80"

"gomawo seongsaeng" ucapnya girang. "shin donghee, kau dapat 60, belajar yang giat shin donghee, jangan makan terus!"

"arra seongsaeng" ucapnya lesu. Mengurangi makannya? What the hell!

"kim jongwoon, kau mendapat 75"

"gomawo seongsaeng" suara namja pendiam itu membuat seisi kelas kecuali kyuhyun seakan tersihir. "suaramu merdu yesung-ssi" dan namja itu hanya diam.

"baiklah, saya teruskan. Lee donghae, kau mendapat 90. Hebat sekali donghae-ssi"

"gomawo seongsaeng"

"kau hebat hae-ah" bisik sungmin setelah donghae mengambil kertas kerjanya. "lee donghae" ucapnya bangga sambil menaikkan kerahnya yang mampu membuat sungmin memutar bolamatanya malas. "ck"

setelah beberapa nama terdengar, sungmin semakin was-was saat namanya belum terucap.

"lee sungmin, kau mendapat nilai terendah LAGI minggu ini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sungmin-ssi. Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas?" tanya seongsaeng saat sungmin maju kedepan kelas. Namja 'nerd' itu meremas tangannya resah, melirik wajah garang seongseanim dengan takut. "animnida seonsaenim, saya saja yang terlalu-"

"bodoh" ucapan sungmin terpotong saat mendengar satu kata yang cukup menohok hati sungmin. Ia semakin malu, terbukti dengan keluarnya buliran keringat dari pelipisnya.

"hahahahaaa..." suara tawa seluruh siswa pecah mendengar perkataan pedas kyuhyun, kecuali donghae. Ia menatap nyalang kearah kyuhyun sedangkan kyuhyun menyeringai kearah donghae.

"cukup!" suara seongsaeng menengahi. Ia melirik wajah sungmin yang sangat merah. Malu.

"sungmin-ssi"

"nn.. Ne seongsaenim" ucapnya pelan.

"kau harus belajar secara privat, karena mungkin kau tidak paham jika aku yang menjelaskan materi kepadamu"

"arraseo seongsaenim" ucap sungmin pasrah.

"kyuhyun-ssi"

"ne seongsaenim" jawabnya.

"mulai saat ini, aku memberimu tugas untuk menjadi guru privat untuk sungmin-ssi"

"MWO! Andwee!" tebak suara siapa?

"aku tidak setuju seongsaenim, lebih baik aku saja yang mengajari sungmin. Jangan kau berikan tugas itu pada namja menyebalkan itu!" lee donghae sangat tidak setuju jika sungmin harus berurusan lagi dengan namja setan itu. BIG NO for him.

Sungmin melongo, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, senang karena mendapat guru privat atau sedih karena kembali berurusann denga namja bernama cho kyuhyun? Entahlah, ia tak tahu.

"lee donghae, aku tidak menyuruhmu memotong pembicaraanku! Lebih baik kau diam, aku berbicara dengan kyuhyun-ssi. Bagaimana kyuhyun-ssi?"

donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya dibanku miliknya dengan perasaan dongkol.

"baiklah seongsaenim jika kau memaksa" seringaian terbubuhkan dibibir merahnya.

"welcome to evil's life nerd boy"

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**HATE OR LOVE?**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE, etc..**

** GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT **

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN IS SUNGMIN'S LOVE**

**SUNGMIN IS KYUHYUN'S LOVE**

**KYUMIN IS OUR LOVE~**

**SELF137 a.k.a sitapumpkinelf**

CHAPTER 4

"sungmin hyung, ayo kita pulang?" donghae namja yang begitu hyper aktif itu menoleh kearah sungmin yang masih sibuk menata dan memasukkan satu per satu buku pelajaran kedalam tasnya. Mendapat ajakan dari donghae, sungmin menghela nafasnya. "mianhe hae-ah, aku.. Ada les hari ini" ucapnya lesu, bahunya merosot senada dengan raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba mengeruh. Donghae yang awalnya berdiri kembali mendudukkan pantatnya kebangku yang berada disamping sungmin.

Puk

ia menepuk bahu sungmin. Membuat sang empu menoleh kearah donghae yang menatapnya sulit untuk ia definisikan.

"hari ini kau les denganku saja, bagaimana?" donghae menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya.

"hae-ah, tapi.."

"daripada kau tak dianggap olehNYA" donghae sedikit menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya, mata teduhnya berubah tajam. Ia melirik tajam kyuhyun yang sedang dikerubuti oleh puluhan yeoja yang berebut mencari perhatian kyuhyun, sang flower boy dadakan.

"mianhe hae-ah, tapi dia tetap 'guru privat'ku, jadi aku harus bersabar sampai dia mau mengajariku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

'malaikatKU' batin namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau hyung, aku pulang dulu ne, hwaiting!"

"ne hwaiting" sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan donghae, ia senang, ia memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian dan baik padanya. Senyumnya memudar saat ia tak dapat lagi melihat punggung sahabatnya.

"huuuh, apa aku harus menunggu acar fanmeeting-nya?" ia menggerutu, kepalanya ia sanggah menggunakan tangan kanannya. Bosan, sungguh kegiatan menunggu sangat membosankan.

"ayo kita kerumahku" sungmin terjengkit mendengar suara bass yang melesat melalui gendang telinganya. Ia menegakkan badannya yang tadi ia tumpu pada meja.

"kau sudah selesai?" sudah 1 jam lebih sungmin menunggu kyuhyun meladeni 'fans'nya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum samar.

Ia sedikit memuji kegigihan sungmin untuk belajar dengannya.

"kau bisa lihat sendiri, sungguh menyenangkan mempunyai fans" ia menapakan wajah bangga, yang membuat sungmin berdecih pelan. "wae? Kau tau suka? Karena kau tak mempunyai fans? Hah, kasian sekali kau lee sungmin" ia sedikit memanas-manasi sungmin. "fans? Apa pentingnya fans? Mereka hanya bisa membuat masalah. Mereka selalu mengekang idolanya. Aku hanya butuh sahabat, dan aku..Tak butuh fans. Kau dengar itu kyuhyun-ssi?" kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan sungmin, wajahnya datar dan perlahan mengeras.

Sungmin terhenyak seakan sadar dengan perkataanya beberapa saat yang lalu. "ky..kyuhyun-ssi, aku.."

"cukup"

"kyuhyun-ssi, aku minta maaf"

"tidak,... Kau tidak bersalah" sungmin melongo mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Apa ia tak salah dengar? "kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya sungmin memastikan.

"memangnya kau pikir aku gila, eoh?"

'ah, ternyata dia baik-baik saja'

ia sedikit lega melihat kyuhyun bermulut pedas seperti biasa.

"ah aniya kyuhyun-ssi"

.

.

.

"kau harus mengerjakan soal ini sampai jarum panjang menuju angka satu" ia menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul '15.45' waktu setempat.

"mwo? Itu terlalu singkat kyuhyun-ssi, ayolah tambahi lagiii.. Ne ne~" ia tak sanggup mengerjakan pola-pola angka yang ruwet khas matematika dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

"apa kau sedang merajuk?" tanya kyuhyun sinis.

"ani"

"cepat kerjakan, waktu terus berjalan. Dan jangan kau gunakan untuk mengeluh apalagi merajuk"

sungmin menghela nafas panjang, dengan bibir manyun ia mencorat-coret kertas kerjanya.

'kenapa angkanya seolah mengejekku?' batin sungmin tambah kesal.

Ia tak sadar, kyuhyun memperhatikan sungmin lekat. Tapi titik perhatiannya terjatuh pada belahan daging berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk yang sangat sexy sedang berpose menggodanya.

.

.

"waktumu habis sungmin-ssi"

sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah pola 'o'

"tapi kyuhyun-ssi, aku belum selesai" dengan gugup ia menarik kertas kerjanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat sungmin tak siap memberikan kertasnya.

"berikan padaku sungmin-ssi, atau aku yang akan merebutnya darimu?" ia bergerak mendekati posisi duduk sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat membuat sungmin semakin gugup.

"tidak sekarang kyuhyun-ssi, aku belum selesai" cicitnya melihat kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapannya. Ia masih duduk dan kyuhyun yang berada didepannya dengan lutut yang menumpu tubuhnya.

"berikan sungmin-ssi"

"ani kyuhyun-ssi"

"sungmin-ssi"

"kyuhyun-ssi"

"ming"

"kyumpmmhh~"

belum selesai kata-kata sungmin tapi bibirnya telah terbungkam dengan sebuah benda kenyal nan hangat yang menempel kuat dibibirnya.

Mata rubahnya membulat merasakan pergerakan dari kyuhyun. Tangan kekar kyuhyun membelai wajahnya lembut. Saking lembutnya ia sedikit terbuai, matanya menutup sempurna mendalami, merasakan apa yang kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

ia membuka matanya saat merasakan benda yang menempel dimatanya terlepas,

"kau lebih indah jika benda ini menyingkir dari wajahmu" ia berucap tepat didepan bibir sungmin.

Mata mereka saling berpandangan hangat.

Suasana sejenak hening, kedua bolamata tersebut masih saling memandang satu sama lain, mata mereka Sepeti tengah berkomunikasi. Menyampaikan apa yang ada dibenak mereka saat ini. Hanya suara hewan malam yang masih berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Mengingat kedua anak adam ini masih bungkam akibat kegiatan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sungmin" pelan namun terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran sungmin. Karena hanya suara kyuhyun yang berani memecah keheningan ini.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, namja kelahiran januari ini mengerjabkan matanya mencoba sadar dari lamunannya. Sejenak ia memandang bibir kyuhyun yany merah, hangat dan lembut. Tak sengaja sungmin mengingat kejadian tadi, membuat rona merah menyelimuti pipi putihnya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran nakalnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menutup matamu?" sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Melihat hal itu kyuhyun terseyum geli.

"Hey bukalah" tangan ramping kyuhyun terulur menyentuh wajah sungmin.

'Manis sekali' batin kyuhyun memuji. Sejenak ia kembali merasakan lembutnya kulit wajah sungmin, entah apa yang digunakan namja ini agar kulitnya bisa sehalus ini.

"J-jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku kyuhyun-ssi" cicit sungmin yang masih setia menutup mata indahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tahu sungmin tengah gugup saat ini, tapi sungguh ia sangat menikmati momen ini, malam ini dengan namja 'nerd'

"Kyu..kyuhyun-ssi" merasakan masih ada sebuah benda hangat dan nyaman yang masih menyelimuti wajahnya, sungmin memanggil nama pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya malu setengah mati ini agar segera melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah"

Tak rela ia melepaskan tangannya dari sungmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"A..aku rasa aku harus pu..pulang terlebih dahulu" sungmin berdiri dengan sedikit kikuk, tangannya terkepal kuat seakan ia harus berani dengan tindakannya.

Kyuhyun memandang heran sungmin yang tengah memasukkan alat belajarnya kedalam tas berwarna pink milik sungmin.

"Tapi kita belum selesai" tangan sungmin terhenti sejenak, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"A..aku, harus.. Err menemani eomma, iya menemani eomma" hanya alasan itulah yang terlintas dibenaknya. Ia semakin gugup melihat kyuhyun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Dalam hati ia khawatir jika kyuhyun tak mengijinkannya pulang sebelum ia menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh kyuhyun.

"Aku permisi dulu, kyuhyun-ssi, annyeong~" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang 'guru privat' ia memilih melarikan diri.

"Ya! Sungmin-ssi, aku belum bilang kau boleh pulang!

Kyuhyun bergegas berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Tapi Sebelum bergegas mengejar sungmin, ia melihat selembar kertas yang berada tepat disamping kakinya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ia menggapai kertas tersebut.

Senyuman tipis bertengger diwajah tampannya. Matanya menelisik lebih jeli tulisan tangan sungmin.

"Hah, bahkan dari 10 soal ia hanya bisa mengerjakan 2 soal, dan keduanya salah semua. Hahaha.. Lee sungmin"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pulaaaang!" dengan suara lantang dan nyaring sungmin memanggil sang eomma setelah ia melepas sepatu ketsnya dan menaruhnya dirak khusus alas kaki, kemudian ia mengganti dengan sepasang sendal berwarna merah muda dengan kepala kelinci yang menghiasi bagian depannya.

"Sungminie? Anak eomma sudah pulang?" dengan masih menggunakan apron sang eomma mengangkat panci yang didalamnya telah siap sup panas yang menggugah selera siapa saja yang mencium aromanya. Lee leeteuk, seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang mempunyai suami bernama Lee kangin yang bekerja sebagai karyawan disebuah perusahaan yang cukup unggul di korea selatan.

Karena sang eomma hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, sungmin sangat beruntung dibuatnya. Biarlah mereka tinggal dirumah yang tidak semewah rumah kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya cukup mewah sungmin rasakan.

"Bagaimana dengan les mu kali ini sayang?" tanya sang eomma setelah meletakkan panci berisi sup diatas meja.

"Tak berubah eomma, matematika tetap menyengsarakanku" sambil berjalan gontai ia menyalami tangan hangat sang eomma. Ia mengecup tangan sang eomma, setelah melakukan ritualnya ia memasang muka melas kepada leeteuk.

"Aigoo, anak eomma jangan cemberut seperti ini, nanti manisnya hilang lho"

Tangannya Tangannya mengusap wajah sungmin penuh sayang.

"Masih bermasalah dengan matematika, eum?" suara berat sang appa terdengar mengejutkan sungmin yang masih manja-manja dengan leeteuk.

"Appa? Tumben sekali pulang jam segini" bermaksud menyindir sungmin mengedipkan mata kepada sang eomma. Seperti menjadi tersangka kangin pun mendelik mendapat sindiran dari putranya sendiri.

"Mwo? Aishh, dasar anak ini"

"Hahahaaa..." tawa sungmin dan leeteuk pun pecah melihat raut wajah kangin.

"Baiklah, sungmin keatas dulu ne"

Cup

Cup

Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya sungmin pun tak lupa memberikan kecupan sayang kepada leeteuk dan kangin.

Siapa orang tua yang tidak senang mendapat perlakuan manis dari anak mereka?

"Chagii, jangan lupa nanti turun untuk makan malam ne?"

"Ne eomma," sahut sungmin sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh, apa angka-angka ini tak bisa berhenti mengejekku?" dengan menaikkan kacamatanya ia kemudian meremas surai hitam miliknya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya terhadap soal-soal yang sedari tadi 'mengejeknya'

Drrttt...

Smartphone yang tergeletak disamping tumpukan buku itu bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

'Apa kau sedang belajar?'

Sebuah pesan tanpa identitas itu tertulis seakan terkesan basa-basi. Tanpa berniat membalas ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan belajarnya.

Drrtttt... Drrtttt...

Ia yakin ini adalah orang yang sama, tapi bedanya kini orang tersebut sudah berani menelponnya. Dengan gusar ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telingannya.

"Yeobosseyo" ucap sungmin. Tangannya masih mencoret-coret worksheet-nya.

'Yeobosseyo' halus, berat dan merdu melesat ketelinga sungmin. Tangannya kaku untuk sekedar menuliskan titik. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat-ingat wajah sang penelpon. Kyuhyun, suara merdu 'guru privat'nya sangat ia kenali. Hanya dengan suara.

'Hey, kau masih hidup?' tak mendapat sahutan lagi, kyuhyun orang yang berada di seberang telepon menyeletuk.

"N..ne, masih kok" dengan polosnya sungmin menyahuti pertanyaan konyol kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyumm geli mendengar jawaban sungmin. Tapi senyuman menawannya tak dapat dilihat oleh sungmin.

'Kau sedang belajar, kah?'

Hanya sekedar basa-basi, kyuhyun hanya ingin mendengar suara lembut sungmin itu saja. Ia bahkan bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel namja 'nerd' tersebut, entah ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa menginginkan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Ne, aku sedang belajar. Wae kyuhyun-ssi?" sungmin terheran karena kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sangat basi.

'Tak seperti kyuhyun yang biasanya' batin sungmin heran.

"Panggil kyuhyun saja, aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu'

Mwo? Akrab? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa sekarang si ular berbisa telah menjadi vegetarian?

"Akrab?"

'Ne, akrab'

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi sungmin, karena pagi ini adalah kelas musik. Kelas musik hanya ada sekali selama seminggu, jadi ia sangat menantikan hari ini.

.

.

.

"Pagi murid-murid" sapa seorang guru cantik dengan rambut terikat tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya memegang banyak selembaran kertas.

"Pagi jung seongsaeng" jawaban kompak dari seisi kelas membuat jung seongsaeng tersenyum puas.

"hari ini bukan kelas musik tapi kelas menyanyi. Karena dua bulan lagi akan ada sebuah perlombaan menyanyi tingkat nasional, jadi seongsaeng ingin sekalian menyeleksi kalian, apa Kalian siap untuk hari ini?" terang panjang lebar seongsaeng membuat banyak siswa yang bertepuk tangan antusias.

Disusul dengan pembagian selembaran kertas tadi, banyak yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksunya ini seongsaeng?" celethuk ryeowook.

"Ini adalah judul lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan, setiap lagu akan ada dua siswa yang menyanyikannya, kalian paham kan? "

"Ne, seongsaeng"

.

.

"Mine" gumam sungmin saat membaca judul yang tertera diatas kertas yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau mendapatkan judul apa hyung? Kalau aku 'still you' milik duo terkenal Eunhae, daebbak" ceteluk donghae sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang ia dapatkan.

"Mine, aku juga tak tahu siapa penyanyinya. Coba nanti aku tanyakan kepada jung seongsaeng" jawab sungmin sambil menatap kata tersebut intens.

.

.

"Kau mendapatkan judul apa kyu, untuk kelas menyanyi?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Rahasia, hanya aku yang boleh tahu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Dasar kau ini!"

.

.

'Mine, aku mendapatkan MINE'


	4. Chapter 4

**HATE OR LOVE?**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE, etc..**

** GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT **

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN IS SUNGMIN'S LOVE**

**SUNGMIN IS KYUHYUN'S LOVE**

**KYUMIN IS OUR LOVE~**

**SELF137 a.k.a sitapumpkinelf**

**chapter 4**

Senandung lagu keluar dari mulut mungil namja yang tengah sibuk menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan dan minuman isotonik yang memenuhi kantong plastiknya. Kaki mungilnya dengan iseng menendang batu kerikil yang berada didepannya.

Dukk

"Appo~" sebuah gumaman atau lebih tepatnya suara seseorang tengah mengaduh terdengar sampai ketelinga sungmin. Sungmin yang menjadi tersangka menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. 'Sepertinya mengenai seseorang' batin sungmin setengah yakin.

"YA! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" sebuah teriakan membuat sungmin tambah yakin jika batu kerikil yang tadi ia tendang mengenai seseorang tersebut, tapi ia merasa sangat menganali suara teriakan tersebut.

dengan sedikit berlari ia menghampiri namja tersebut yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya. "chogiyo, mianhamnida. aku tak sengaja, sungguh" namja berkacamata itu membungkukkan tubuhnya guna menyesali perbuataanya.

"kau selalu membuatku kesal!" celethuk namja yang berada dihadapan sungmin.

mendengar suara tersebut dari dekat membuatnya lansung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "kyuhyun-ssi" lirih sungmin. melihat namja tampan yang kemarin malam membuatnya terheran-heran dengan sikap namja yang awalnya dingin, menyebalkan, bermulut tajam berubah menjadi namja yang ingin akrab dengannya?

Selama beberapa menit namja yang sempat mengaduh itu menatap lekat namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya.

Namja dihadapannya terlihat jauh lebih santai dari biasannya, karena biasanya kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang hanya mengenakan seragam high school, sekarang sungmin dihadapannya sangat berbeda, tatanan rambut yang terlihat lebih santai tidak terlalu rapi seperti biasanya terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajah sungmin yang putih, dahi mulusnya tertutup sempurna oleh rambut pendek yang terurai kedepan.

Kaos berwarna putih berlengan panjang terlihat sedikit kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, di padukan dengan celana berkain jeans pendek selutut berwarna merah muda itu menambah kesan santai pada penampilan sungmin kali ini.

'Manis'

"Kyuhyun-ssi" tangan putih itu terayun untuk menyadarkan kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah melamun itu.

Seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri, kyuhyun pun mengerutuki kebodohannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau, sedang apa disini?" tanya kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian sungmin, sedang kan sungmin hanya mengerjabkan mata rubahnya. Bulu mata lentiknya bergerak seirama dengan kerjapan mata indahnya.

"Aku? Aku...habis membeli makanan ringan" jawab sungmin jujur. Pandangan mata kyuhyun langsung jatuh pada tas kantong plastik yang tengah sungmin jinjing.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kyuhyun-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sungmin menunggu jawaban dari namja dihadapannya.

"Aku Sedang mencari lagu yang tadi pagi jung seongsaeng berikan, aku penasaran dengan lagunya. Jadi, aku coba untuk mencarinya."

"Kau mendapat lagu apa?" sungmin masih betah menahan panas sore ini hanya untuk mengobrol ringan dengan kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau?" bukannya menjawab, kyuhyun malah mengembalikan sebuah pertanyaan kepada sungmin.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya?" sungmin yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya malah tak mendapatkan jawaban, malah sebuah pertanyaan yang mengarah padanya.

"Jawab saja" ucap kyuhyun santai.

"Aku medapatkan judul lagu 'Mine' entah aku tak tau siapa penyanyinya" sambil mengerucutkan bibirya ia menggerakkan kakinya dan memandang jalan yang terinjak olehnya.

'Gotcha!' batin bersorak senang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne sungmin-ah. Hati-hati dijalan. Bye" dengan melambaikan tangannya ia melangkah mejauhi sungmin yang masih menatapnya aneh.

'Ada apa dengan namja itu' tak mau ambil pusing. Sungmin pun mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

SRET

"Ya! Ini punyaku" ucap seorang namja berambut pirang, bertubuh kurus dan bergummy smile itu.

"Aku duluan yang melihatnya" salah seorang namja tak kalah tampan dari namja pertama berkilah untuk merebutnya.

"Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, aku dulu yang memegangnya, lee donghae!" sanggah namja berambut pirang itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan ditoko ku?" seorang pria berusia kira-kira 50 tahunan berseru saat mendengar sebuah keributan yang berada di ujung rak kaset.

Terlihat dua namja sama-sama tampan tengah memegang satu kaset yang bertuliskan 'Eunhae-still you'

"Aku mau membeli kaset ini, tapi dia tiba-tiba merebutnya" adu namja bergummy smile yang dikenal dengan nama eunhyuk itu.

"Aniya, aku dulu yang melihatnya tapi namja ini mengambilnya" sanggah pria tampan bernama lee donghae.

Mendengar keduanya saling menyalahkan membuat pria setengah abad itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey anak muda, kenapa kalian tak berbagi saja? Ku lihat kalian berdua sama-sama saling kenal" ucapan bijak pemilik toko ini membuat donghae melepaskan tangannya dari kaset lagu tersebut.

"Baiklah, maaf jika kami mengganggu ketenangan toko ini,saya minta maaf ahjussi" ucapnya seraya membungkuk. Eunhyuk,namja itu menatap kagum kearah donghae yang rela memberikan kaset tersebut padanya.

Melihat hal itu ahjussi pemilik toko meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau juga menyanyikan lagu ini di tugas jung seongsaeng?", tanya eunhyuk memulai percakapan setelah percekcokan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ne, kau juga" tanya donghae.

"Ne, aku juga"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin kau datang ke acara ulang tahunku hari rabu nanti" sebuah semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih nan tirus namja manis bernama kim ryeowook.

"Maaf, tapi hari rabu sore aku ada acara dengan namja nerd itu" ucap kyuhyun dengan menatap datar ryeowook yang sudah merasakan panas, namja manis itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kyuhyun menolak ajakannya dan malah memilih untuk menemani namja nerd jelek itu.

Dengan wajah memerah ia meninggalkan bangku kyuhyun dan kembali menuju bangku yang terletak didepan bagian kanan tersebut.

"Kau adalah namja aneh yang pernah kutemui cho kyuhyun" ucap namja blonde yang asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Kkkk~ benarkah?" namja bermarga cho itu terkikik mendengar ucapan chairmate-nya.

"Hae-ah! Kembalikan kacamataku, aishh!" lengkingan suara tersebut membuat siswa-siswa yang telah duduk dengan khikmad dibangku mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan dua namja yanh berada di pojok kelas memandang kearah dua namja yang baru memasuki kelas dengan suasana ramai.

"Kejar aku sungminie hyung, kkk~" Sedangkan namja tampan dengan jam tangan bermerek hitam yang melingkar ditangan gagahnya itu menyembunyikan kacamata sungmin dibalik tubuhnya.

"Psstt, apa itu lee sungmin?" eunhyuk yang awalnya cuek mulai menanyakan hal tersebut kepada kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja disampingnya diam dengan wajah mengeras. " kau pikir siapa?" tanya kyuhyun.

Si namja blonde itu mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, dia terlihat... Manis jika tak memakai kacamat tebalnya" jawab eunhyuk jujur. Hey dia memang jujur, sungmin terlihat manis pagi ini.

'Dia memang manis' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal saat melihat sungmin tengah di goda oleh donghae. Sesak meski tak terlalu kentara membuatnya tak menyikapi lebih tentang perasaan samar tersebut.

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku mau berbicara sesuatu padamu"

Dengan kasar tangan sungmin ditarik oleh namja yang tidak lebih besar darinya. Dasarnya cuek sungmin hanya menurut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja manis yang sangat populer ini.

Brakk

"Appo" ryeowook menyeringai melihat sungmin mengaduh saat dia melepaskan tangan sungmin dengan kasar sehingga tak sengaja terbentur oleh dinding yang berada dibelakang sungmin.

Sekarang mereka berada di depan sebuah gedung yang diatasnya tertera tulisan 'gudang'

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kyuhyunKU namja nerd jelek" ia mencengkeram wajah sungmin dengan keras, namja yang menjadi korban hanya meringis tanpa membalas perkataan namja manis tapi berhati hitam dihadapannya. Mata hitam ryeowook menyalang saat melihat sungmin hanya diam tanpa menanggapinya.

"Dengarkan aku sungmin-ssi!" ia mencengkeram lebih kuat lagi dengan menggerak-gerakkan wajah sungmin ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kasar.

Sedikit demi sedikit kacamata yang menempel diwajah sungmin mulai melorot seiring dengan kerasnya ryeowook menggerakkan wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku ryeowook-ssi" tangan sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangn ryeowook yang membelenggu wajahnya.

Tangan namja manis itu semakin kuat mencengkeram membuat sungmin semakin merintih kesakitan.

Brakk

Trakk

Suara benda terjatuh dan terpecah membuat namja manis nan sadis itu menyeringai senang. Ia melipatkan tanganya di depan dadanya. Kakinya tergerak untuk menginjak sesuatu dibawah yang telah terjatuh itu. Sedangkan namja yang tengah tersungkur itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, mengingat rahangnya kaku akibat cengkeraman ryeowook.

Trakk

"Hahahaa, kau harus mengingat apa kata-kataku tadi bocah nerd" ia melangkah tak menghiraukan tatapan namja yang tengah tersungkur itu.

"Aishh.. Manis wajahnya saja. Tapi kelakuannya.. Iishh.." namja tersebut menggerutu sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat montoknya, ia yakin celananya sangat kotor saat ini. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah barang yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Ia menatap miris kacamatanya. Kedua kaca yang berada didua sisi kacamatanya telah terpecah. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang terselip disaku celananya.

Ia membungkus kacamatanya dengan sapu tangan terebut dan ia masukkan kedalam saku yang berada dibagian dalam jas yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung, dimana kacamatamu?" seorang namja tampan menghampiri sungmin yang masih berada didepan pintu kelasnya.

Sungmin sedikit gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan dari donghae. Namja itu menatapnya seakan mengintimidasinya. "Kacamataku.. Terjatuh tadi saat aku ke toilet" ucapnya seyakin-yakinnya. Meyakinkan sahabatnya ini memang sulit mengingat begitu lamanya ia mengenal donghae maupun sebaliknya.

Donghae tak yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh sungmin bukanlah fakta yang sesungguhnya, hanya saja ia tak akan memaksa sungmin untuk bercerita yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Ini kau ubah dulu agar rumusnya sama, baru bisa kau kerjakan sungminBo" kyuhyun dengan serius menerangkan satu demi satu langkah agar sungmin dapat memahami penjelasan darinya. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat saat ini sungmin belajar dengan mengikat kepalanya dengan dasinya. Ia berdalih agar kepalanya tak pusing dan tak tertidur lagi. Kkkk~

"SungminBo? Apa itu?" sungmin yang tak memakai kacamata bersusah payah memicingkan matanya agar melihat kyuhyun lebih jelas.

"Sungmin pabbo" celethuk kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin mendelik tak suka.

'Apa-apaan dia, mengataiku seenaknya' batin sungmin kesal.

"Istirahat dulu anak-anak" suara seorang wanita paruh baya itu menengahi moment antara kyuhyun dan sungmin. Terlihat yeoja bernama lengkap cho heechul tersebut membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas minuman berwarna orange dan dua piring yang diatasnya tersaji cookies coklat dan potongan brownies yang melengkapinya.

"Jangan belajar terus, ini makanlah. Isi tenaga kalian dengan makanan manis ini. Semanis kau sungminnie" tangan yeoja tersebut menghampiri pipi sungmin dan mencubitnya pelan. Mendapat serangan mendadak sungminpun hanya tersenyum kaku. Ia sempat melirik kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

"Jangan diberi makanan manis lagi eomma. Nanti dia tambah gembul" ucapan kyuhyun mendapatkan lirikan tajam heechul.

'Dasar mulut tajam'

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak gembul hanya sedikit berisi saja.

Heechul kembali melirik sungmin dan memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Tak usah dengarkan ucapan bocah itu, dia memang bermulut tajam" sambil melirik kyuhyun yang masih berdiam ditempatnya. Sungmin tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Ne ahjumma, sangat tajam" adunya melirik sinis kyuhyun yang mendelik saat kedua orang dihadapannya tengah mengatainya dengan blak-blakan.

"Ya! Kalian ini sama saja" ucapnya.

"Hahahaaa..." suasana pun menjadi cair dan meleburkan ketegangan yang sempat tercipta.

'Mereka cocok' batin heechul saat mengintip kegiatan kyumin pasca ia meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun.

To be continue

mianhe buat typos kemaren, terima kasih atas Reviewnya kemarin

terima kasih buat

chu, 5351, sissy, MingKyuMingKyu, Chella-KMS, cho-love-94, winecouple, danactebh, abilhikmah, sary nayolla, okalee, minoru, ChoLau137, TifyTiffanylee, michelle Jung, airi-tokieda

terima kasih semuanyaaa.. REVIEW lagi ne~^^


	5. Chapter 5

**HATE OR LOVE?**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE, etc..**

** GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT **

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN IS SUNGMIN'S LOVE**

**SUNGMIN IS KYUHYUN'S LOVE**

**KYUMIN IS OUR LOVE~**

**SELF137 a.k.a sitapumpkinelf**

CHAPTER 5

Decitan kursi bergesekan dengan potongan ubin yang menyatu menjadikan ruangan ini, ruangan dimana banyak siswa mengasah otak mereka, menajamkan otak tumpul mereka, mengajari mereka agar mereka mampu menggali potensi dan bakat dari dalam diri mereka. Sekolah, tempat mulia bagi siswa yang bersungguh-sungguh dalam mewujudkan impian mereka. Impian menjadi orang sukses dikemudian hari.

Seorang namja dengan tidak elitnya tidur dengan posisi yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mampu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sampai sakit perut mungkin.

Tubuh kurusnya terlentang dengan kedua kakinya membuka lebar. Mata hazel menawannya masih tertutup sempurna dengan rambut acak-acakan, mulutnya terbuka lebar mengundang makhluk kecil bersayap untuk hinggap dipinggiran bibirnya. Hey mana ada lalat dirumah megahnya?

Dukk Dukk

"CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN!" suara teriakan membahana diruang depan disekitar kamarnya. Diluar kamar seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya tengah tengah menggedor brutal pintu putih yang membatasinya dengan namja pemalas didalam.

tak mendapat sahutan membuat heechul, yeoja paruh baya tadi tambah geram. Ia mengangkat lengan baju santainya.

Dukk Dukk Dukk

"CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN! ATAU AKAN KU SITA MOBILMU SELAMA SEBULAN?!" ancaman pun keluat dari bibir merahnya.

"NE!" sahutan malas dari dalam kamar membuat heechul tersenyum kemenangan.

"Sampai kapan anak itu akan berubah" heechul menggerutu sepanjang ia menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai satu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan kesal. Sedangkan laki-laki berumur yang sedang mengunyah roti isinya menatap sang istri gemas.

"Sudahlah yeobo, jangan marah-marah terus, nanti keriputmu bertambah banyak lho" heechul mendelik mendengar ucapan suami tercintanya, cho hangeng.

"Kau mengataiku banyak keriput eoh?!" ucap heechul sambil berkacak pinggang memandang suaminya yang tengah sibuk sarapan.

Sedangkan sang suami hanya terkikik mendangar emosi heechul pagi-pagi.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak mendekati istrinya yang tengah merajuk.

Hangeng meraih pinggang heechul dan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Dagu lancipnya tertumpu pada bahu heechul. Ia mengecup pelipis istrinya dan mengatakan. "Aku mencintaimu, nae yeobo" sukses membuat heecul merona dan melupakan emosi paginya.

"Ada drama pagi-pagi ini" ucapan sarkastis kyuhyun membuat heechul kembali mengeruh. Hangeng melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat menyambut anak kebanggaannya. "Selamat pagi cho junior" sapa sang appa. Kyuhyun yanh masih berada ditangga menyelesaikaj ikatan dasi dilehernya. "Pagi appa, kau tahu tadi ada nenek sihir yang membangunkanku" adunya mengedipkan matanya. Heechul yang mengerti arah pembicaraan kyuhyun mulai merajuk.

"Lihatlah yeobo, anak durhaka itu mengataiku nenek sihir" adunya.

Hangeng tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya bercanda"

"Aku berangkat dulu eomma, appa" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka.

"KAU TIDAK SARAPAN DULU, KYUU?!" naluri seorang ibu timbul saat melihat sang anak berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"AKU SUDAH KENYANG!"kyuhyun membalasnya dengan teriakan pula.

Kedua orang tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

.

.

.

"Jung seongsaeng, lagu yang kemarin aku dapatkan lagunya siapa seongsaeng?" seorang namja dengan penampilan manis dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mampu terkena diabetes mendadak #abaikan

Guru cantik itu menoleh dan memperhatikan sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau... Lee sungmin?" ucapnya agak ragu.

"Ne ini saya seongsaeng, waeyo?" sungmin membeo melihat sang guru hampir tak mengenalinya. Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya kaget. Tak menyangka sungmin bisa berubah semanis ini.

.

.

'Itu lee sungmin ya?'

'Apa benar itu namja nerd itu?'

'Dia oplas kah?'

Sungmin menatap ngeri yeoja-yeoja yang sedang sibuk berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya.

Ia menyesal menuruti kata-kata eomma-nya.

flashback

"sayang, dimana kacamatmu?" leeteuk yang melihat sungmin pulang tanpa kacamatya yang setia menemani putranya mulai mengkhawatirkan sungmin.

sungmin merasa ada sebuah tali yang melilit lehernya. sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara.

"sungmin" desak leeteuk. wanita dengan senyuman malaikat itu mengelus pundak sungmin penuh sayang.

"tadi... kacamata ku jatuh eomma" ucap sungmin yang tak sepenuhnya bohong. karena kacamatanya memang terjatuh bukan? walau di awali dengan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan terlebih dahulu.

"Aigoo~ kenapa hancur seperti ini?" leeteuk menelisik benda yang sudah tak bisa dikatakan sebagai kacamata lagi.

Sungmib memilih bungkam menghindari dirinya untuk tidak berbohong kepada sang eomma lebih lagi.

"Softlens itu sangat cocok dengan matamu sayang"

Keduanya tengah berada diruang tengah dengan sungmin yang bermanja-manja di paha sang eomma.

"Tapi aku risih eomma, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dimataku" jelasnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa sayang, lihatlah Kau semakin manis" puji eommanya.

Flashback End

Tak ada Seorang siswa pun yang tak memuji penampilan baru sungmin, ah ada dua orang yang tak mau mengakui hal tersebut secara terang-terangan. Orang pertama kim ryeowook, namja manis itu merasa tersaingi dengan penampilan manis sungmin, ia sungguh takut jika pamornya sebagai uke termanis di sekolah ini tergeser dengan namja itu.

Orang kedua, cho kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat cuek saat melihat penampilan baru sungmin. Ia sebenarnya senang sekaligus kagum melihat penampilan sungmin, apalagi manik kelam namja bermarga lee itu. Mata hitam itu seolah membelenggunya sehingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja. Seperti magnet.

.

.

.

Sosok namja bermata teduh dengan senyuman mempesona duduk disamping namja yang tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan dengan gugup. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat sebuah lengkungan manis terukir indah dibibir merah jambu sungmin.

"Hae-ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu" dengus sosok manis tersebut. Ia sudah merasa risih akibat reaksi dari teman sekelasnya, dan ia tak ingin tambah risih dengan sikap donghae.

"Kau sangat manis sungmin hyung" ucapan donghae mampu membuat sungmin merona hebat, tapi mereka tak menyadari seseorang dibelakang mereka tengah menatap mereka garang.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau mengajarimu" sosok namja tampan dengan tanpa melihat siapa orang yang diajak berbicara. Sosok tersebut tengah memainkan portable hitamnya. Pemuda manis yang akrab dipanggil sungmin ini mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ayolah kyuhyun-ah, kau harus mengajariku"

Suara mendayu sungmin berhasil membuat kyuhyun menoleh. Ia menatap sungmin dalam.

"Kemana bodyguard-mu?" tanya kyuhyun sinis. Dan ia kembali memainkan gamenya yang dipause beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya seolah fokus pada layar psp, tapi hatinya berkeliaran kemana-mana mengingat kini sungmin tengah disampingnya dengan pose yang sangat imut, namja bermata hitam legam itu mengerucutkan bibir poutynya hingga kini nampak sungmin tengah beraegyo didepan kyuhyun.

Ryeowook namja manis yang duduk tak jauh dari kyumin merasa sangat panas, tangannya terkepal kuat, giginya mengatup kuat. 'Lee sungmin sialan'

"Lee sungmin, lagi-lagi minggu ini kau mendapat nilai terendah. Apa kau tidak belajar dengan baik bersama kyuhyun?" park seongsaenim, guru matematika killer itu kembali mengocehi sungmin didepan kelas. Sungmin yang berdiri didepan kelas hanya bisa diam melihat banyak yang menertawakannya remeh.

Matanya memanas, tapi saat ia menatap kyuhyun namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya datar, sama sekali tak terlihat raut wajah bersalah atau apa.

Tangannya dengan gemetar meraih kertas ulangannya. Lalu dengan suara pelan ia meminta ijin kepada park seongsaenim untuk keluar sebentar. Dengan atas ijin gurunya sungmin pun meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat.

Seiring dengan menjauhnya ia dari kelas tersebut ia merasakan satu persatu airmatanya turun dan mengalir dipipi tangannya dengan kasar mengusap airmata tersebut. Sedikit menarik nafas dari mulutnya ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

Sedangkan namja tampan didalam kelas itu tengah gelisah melihat sungmin tak kunjung memasuki ruang kelas. Ego untuk tetap dikelas lebih sedikit dari perasaanya untuk mencari sungmin.

Brakk

Suara dorongan meja dengan kasar membuat seluruh siswa tak terkecuali park seongsaenim yang khikmad mengajar merasa terganggu.

"Ada apa kyuhyun-ssi?" bukannya langsung menjawab kyuhyun malah melngkahkan kakinya menuju kedepan kelas.

"Kau mau kemana kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya seongsaeng lagi. Dengan wajah datar kyuhyun mendekati pintu berwarna coklat itu dan berkata "menyusulnya" kata ambigu kyuhyun membuat warga kelas terheran. Kecuali donghae, namja yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan keberadaan sungmin namun ia tak cukup berani untuk meminta ijin kepada guru killer itu untuk keluar mencari sungmin.

seperti tetesan embun yang bersatu diatas jendela, mengalir tanpa ada yang bisa menahan. semakin deras aliran buliran bening itu semakin lega pula hati sungmin yang tadi seolah tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya.

rambut hitamnya mendayu tertiup oleh angin yang menyapa tubuhnya. mata indahnya yany sudah memerah itu terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menembus tubuhnya, ingin rasanya asa yang ia rasakan terbang menjauh terangkut oleh angin.

cklek

matanya sontak membuka mendengar pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan bangunan dibawahnya terbuka.

ia memutar kepalanya guna melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu waktu berharganya disini.

'kyuhyun'

tepat setelah ia menggumamkan nama tersebut dalam hati, sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi kyuhyun. sedangkan namja bermarga cho itu merasa sedikit aneh saat sungmin memunggunginya.

kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan, berusaha tak menimbukan suara yang memecahkan keheningan mereka.

kedua tangannya masuk kesaku celananya. memandang kosong gumapalan awan yang berada seperti tepat dihadapannya. menghela nafas sebentar lalu memulai percakapan.

"apa yang kau lakujan disini? ayo kita kembali" ucap kyuhyun masih dengan menatap awan. sungmin menoleh ke arah kyuhyun

"ani, kau saja yang kembali. aku mau disini" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit serak.

kyuhyun menoleh kearah namja yang duduk dibangku kayu panjang disebelahnya. ia bergerak menghadap sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya.

sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya kebangku kayu yang ia duduki saat merasakan posisi kyuhyun yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Buliran bening itu lagi-lagi menuruni mata rubahnya. Airmata itu langsung jatuh dan menetes dicelana hitamnya. Kyuhyun memang tak melihat bekas airmata dicelana sungmin hanya saja ia melihat kapan airmata itu jatuh.

Tangan kekarnya tergerak merengkuh tubuh mungil sungmin, sedikit bergetar namun ia tahu sungmin sangat menahan airmatanya agar tak mengalir kembali. Mendapat perlakuan dari kyuhyun, sungmin mencoba melepaskan tautan tubuhnya.

"Hiks..." keluarlah isakan yang sedari tertahan. Masih dengan mendorong dada kyuhyun sungmin mengeleng tanda tak suka.

"lepaskan aku, hiks.. Untuk apa kau disini? Hiks.." tanganya tak menyerah untuk mendorong tubuh kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun sekuat tenaga merengkuh tubuh sungmin yang memberontak dalam rengkuhannya.

"Lepaskan aku cho! Hiks.. KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANKU BERTAHAN DALAM KEBODOHAN! MENGAPA KAU TAK MAU MENGAJARIKU CHO! Kenapa! Kenapa hiks.. Aku membencimu!" sungmin memukul keras dada kyuhyun. Ia meraung Dalam rengkuhan kyuhyun namun tubuhnya semakin lemas dan pasrah saat kyuhyun masih bertahan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku.." suara lirih kyuhyun tepat didepan telinga sungmin. Tangan kekarnya tergerak mengelus kepala sungmin, menekan kepala tersebut agar semakin merapat dalam rengkuhannya.

Sungmin, namja manis tersebut mendengar dengan jelas kalimat tersebut. Hatinya hangat seketika, namun bibirnya masih bergetar pasca menagis.

"Maafkan aku ming, aku tak berniat menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf" ucaucapan maaf tersebut di barengi dengan kecupan manis dipucuk kepala sungmin.

Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menangkup wajah sungmin. Jelas sekali ia melihat wajah sungmin yang dipenuhi airmata dipipinya.

Hidungnya pun memerah akibat menangis. Ia tak dapat melihat mata sungmin karena namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Namja tampan itu mengusap pipi sungmin, membersihkan airmata yang mengotori wajah manisnya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut kyuhyun membuat sungmin mentap kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya bersalah.

'Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu kyuhyun'

"Ming, maafkan aku" kyuhyun perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Melihat sungmin memundurkan wajahnya dengan cepat kyuhyun menahan tengkuk sungmin. Sungmin semakin gelisah saat merasakan deru nafas kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya.

Belum lagi ia melihat bibir kyuhyun ia mengingat kejadian tempo waktu. Ciuman pertamanya..

Chu~

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya diatas permukaan bibir sungmin lembut, seakan bibir sungmin adalah barang mewah yang rentan pecah. Lumatan lembut bibir kyuhyun membuat sungmin merasa nyaman, bahkan namja manis itu kini tengah menutup matanya, hanya sesekali ia membalas lumatan kyuhyun. Tapi hal itu membuat kyuhyun tambah berdebar merasakannya.

Tak jauh beda dengan sungmin, sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang memompa jantungnya agar berpacu lebih kencang.

"Kita mulai dari awal, ming" ucapnya tepat didepan bibie mengkilat sungmin, sedangkan namja manis itu masih diam mengatur pernafasannya.

.

.

"Ne, kyu"

.

.

.

Mian gx bisa nyebutin nama kalian masing-masing... *bow

Tapi saya udh baca koq dan saya berterima kasih sekali atas review dan perhatiannya... #kecupAtu2

Review lagi neee...^^


	6. Chapter 6

**HATE OR LOVE?**

**CAST : CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE, etc..**

** GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT **

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN IS SUNGMIN'S LOVE**

**SUNGMIN IS KYUHYUN'S LOVE**

**KYUMIN IS OUR LOVE~**

**SELF137 a.k.a sitapumpkinelf**

CHAPTER 6

Seorang namja tampan itu bergerak sedikit terusik dengan getar pada ponsel canggihnya. Sedikit terpaksa ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih smartphone-nya. Seringaian tipis tercipta diwajah tampannya.

'I'm coming miniming' ia beranjak dari ranjang besarnya dan melesat menuju keruang dimana ia akan tampak semakin tampan. Kamar mandi.

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa" sapa seorang namja tampan yang telah rapi dengan seragamnya. Senyuman tipis tak lepas dari bibir sexynya. Kedua orang tua itu saling berpandangan penuh tanya. 'Apa anakmu baik-baik saja' itu lah arti dari tatapan heechul maupun hangeng.

"Kau baik-baik saja kyu?" tanya heechul memeriksa dahi kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun memandang aneh heechul.

"Aish, eomma apa-apaan sih. Sudah aku mau sarapan dulu" Kyuhyun menepis tangan sang eomma yang hinggap didahi lebarnya.

Sedangkan sang appa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tokk

Suara kepalan tangan beradu dengan papan persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu itu terdengar sampai kedalam rumah.

Cklek

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" sapaan ramah dan cara menyapa yang sopan kyuhyun membuat yeoja berwajah ramah itu tersenyum hangat. Dengan membuka pintunya lebih lebar, leeteuk pun mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk nak, kau pasti temannya sungminie kan?" tanya leeteuk tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang baru saja mendengar nama panggilan manis sungmin dari leeteuk sekuat tenaga menjaga imagenya agar tak tertawa didepan leeteuk.

"Ne, nama saya cho kyuhyun. Senang bisa bertemu anda" ucapnya sopan.

"Ah kyuhyun-ah, panggil aku leeteuk ahjumma saja ne" senyuman angelic leeteuk terukir.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan sungmin terlebih dahulu ne?"

Yeoja tersebut berbalik, berjalan menjauhi tempat kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

.

.

"Siapa yeobo?" kangin yang sedang sibuk dengan dasinya bertanya kepada leeteuk yang baru sampai diruang makan. Sedangkan sungmin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Rupanya namja manis itu baru saja menerima pesan dari donghae, kalau namja yang menjadi sahabatnya itu tidak dapat berangkat sekolah karena sekarang namja yang mempunyai julukan ikan itu berada dirumah sang nenek yang berada di mokpo.

Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya, bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan harinya tanpa sahabatnya itu. Dengan kasar ia mencomot roti isi yang telah dipersiapkan oleh eomma-nya dan menggigitnya sebagian. Ia mengunyahnya malas.

"Temannya sungmin. Sungminnie, ada temanmu diluar cepat temui dia. Kasian kalau disuruh menunggu" sungmin baru memproses kata-kata leeteuk.

"Nugu eomma?" tanya sungmin heran, temanya kan donghae? Lalu yang diluar?

"Siapa ya, eng~ yun.. Yun aishh siapa ya" sedang sang eomma masih memikir sungmin meneguk cairan putih yang ada didepannya.

"Kyuhyun, ah ya kyuhyun"

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.." sungmin memegang tenggorokanya sakit mengingat ia tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar nama kyuhyun yang keluar dari bibir leeteuk. Sungmin menatap sang eomma horor.

"Mwo? Nugu?"

"Kyuhyun" jelas, satu kata yang sangat jelas untuk diulangi. Dan sungmin yakin jika pendengarannya masih normal.

Ia meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa susu yang ia minum. Dengan segera ia meraih tas punggungnya dan menyandangnya asal.

"Aku pergi dulu eomma, appa"

Chup

Tak lupa sungmin memberikan kecupan sayang kepada kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?" suara lembut, merdu dan menggetarkan hati itu menyadarkan kyuhyun yang melamun diruang tamu. Sedikit memainkan tangannya namja tampan itu berdiri dan tersenyum kepada sungmin yang memandangnya aneh.

"Hay sungmin-ah" balas kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sungmin.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"Kajja" senyuman menawan tak lupa ia persembahkan pada sungmin yang mematung ditempatnya.

Grepp

Rasa hangat menyelimuti tangan sungmin, genggaman lembut tangan kekkekear kyuhyun membuat sungmin merasa aman. Namun hatinya tak bisa dikatakan tenang, hatinya bisa dibilang berdetak diluar kendali. Merasakan itu ia berdo'a didalam hatinya agar namja yang tengah menggenggam tangannya ini tidak mendengar suara gemuruh didadanya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan tanganku" gumam sungmin risih. Mereka telah sampai ditempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Masih dengan kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin, membuat penghuni sekolah lainnya tengah sibuk membicarakan mereka berdua.

Bisik-bisik serta tatapan sinis dari yeoja-yeoja penggemar kyuhyun membuat sungmin sama sekali tak nyaman. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun, tapi percuma karena kyuhyun menggenggamnya erat.

Namja yang tengah menggenggam tangan namja manis yang tengah gelisah itu tersenyum bangga, entah kenapa ia sangat menikmati moment mereka kali ini.

Ia tahu sungmin sedang dalam keadaan gelisah, namun ijinkan ia egois untuk kali ini.

"Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku terus, kau tahu para fansmu tadi seperti ingin mengulitiku" namja manis itu menghempaskan tasnya kasar.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau, ini tempatnya donghae!" teriak sungmin saat kyuhyun meletakkan bokongnya dibangku yang berada persis disampingnya, yang tak lain adalah bangku donghae, sahabatnya.

Dengah cueknya kyuhyun tak menghiraukan sungmin yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Minggir kubilang! Sana!" kedua tangan mungilnya mendorong bahu kyuhyun agar namja yang suka seenaknya itu kembali kebangkunya. Tapi kyuhyun bergeming.

Terjadilah aksi dorong yang dipelopori oleh sungmih, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam memasang siswa yang telah memasuki kelas hanya menatap mereka tanpa ada yang membuka mulut.

"Kyu-"

Grebb

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" kyuhyun mencekal tangan sungmin yang membuat keduanya dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat, sangat dekat.

Sungmin terdiam menatap manik hitam nan tegas milik kyuhyun, tak pernah ia merasakan debaran yang memabukkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya dengan kyuhyun.

Sedangkan kyuhyun Sedikit berani menatap mata foxy sungmin, hanya menatap matanya saja sudah mampu membuat kyuhyun bertekuk lutut. Apalagi lebih, ia pastikan ia akan lumpuh dan merelakan semuanya hanya untuk sungmin.

Kyuhyun memberanikan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sungmin, masih dengan mengagumi mata menawan kyuhyun, sungmin tak menyadari pergerakan dari namja yang masih mencekal tangannya.

"YA! NAMJA TIDAK TAU DIRI!" sebuah teriakan dari ambang pintu mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas. Tak terkecuali kyuhyun dan sungmin yang masih dalam posisi ehem intim ehem. Namja manis yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu bernafas dengan kasar, wajahnya mengeras penuh emosi. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati pasangan kyumin.

Srakk

Ia menepis tangan sungmin, dengan segera ia menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menarik tengkuk kyuhyun dan segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah kyuhyun.

Sungmin kaget melihat aksi nekad ryeowook, namja manis itu melumat bibir kyuhyun dan yang membuatnya tak habis pikir, kenapa kyuhyun hanya diam saja?

Hatinya ngilu melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya itu, rasa tak rela merayap menuju ulu hatinya. Dengan segera ia mendorong keduanya agar ia bisa berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Melihat sungmin meninggalkannya, kyuhyun seakan sadar dari kenyataan. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan wajahnya dari tangkupan tangan ryeowook lalu menghapus sisa saliva ryeowook dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap ryeowook nyalang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM RYEOWOOK!" Teriaknya murka.

"Aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun!" balas ryeowook. Melihat keberanian ryeowook kyuhyun mendecih dan menatap ryeowook tajam.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku, mencintai lee sungmin dan sampai kapan pun hanya lee sungmin yang aku cintai. Kau! Tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dia KIM RYEOWOOK-SSI!"

dengan wajah memerah ia meninggalkan ryeowook dan bergerak mencari sungmin.

seisi kelas memasang wajah tegang mendengar percakapan antara sang flower boy dengan the most beautifull uke di sekolah ini.

'Aku akan membalas semua penghinaan ini padamu sungmin sialan!'

.

.

.

To be contineu

Gomawo buat

Cho Adah Joyers, anie Joyer, reisia95, Guest, danactebh, abilhikmah, gyumin4ever, okalee, chu, 5351, KMalways89,prisna sparkyu, sary nayolla.

Yang udah review d chap kemaren ^^

Mian klo salah ngetik nama hehehee... Dan buat typos saya minta maaf ya semuaaa...

Review lagi neee


End file.
